the blue box in the lab
by sherlockthetimelord447
Summary: The TARDIS lands in the middle of the Jeffersonian lab and Brennan, Booth and Hodgins have to get to grips with some timey wimey stuff they didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

**I had so much fun writing this! I'm really excited for what the dynamics between the Doctor and B&B will be. He likes Brennan but I think he won't like Booth.**

**In this story RosexTen are canon because it's my story and why not? I need some fluffy moments. As for the Bones timeline, this takes place somewhere in season 6, post-Hannah.**

**It probably won't take long for the next chapter because I'm really enjoying myself.**

**Enjoy! **

**And don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Look at this scratch on the ulna. See how one side of it is serrated and the other side is smooth? It's very unusual; I've never seen anything like it. And I have to find out what caused this much damage to the left Tibia and Fibula. It wasn't caused by the truck crushing the remains, because the pattern is wro-. "

Brennan turned her head back to find Booth's face, a blank expression over it, very close to hers. So close that their noses almost touched. According to Angela, this was not how "regular" partners interacted with each-other. Her fast-beating heart wasn't normal either. She could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't help herself much longer and looked down at his lips. Her breathing quickened and hitched. And for one moment, one brief, wonderful moment, a though rang through her head. More like a jumble of thoughts. _Is he going to kiss me now should I kiss him but we're just partners it's completely irrational but I think he's going to kiss me he's so close I just want him to-"_

A loud whirring sound behind them abruptly snapped Brennan's mind back to reality She turned around just in time to see a blue police box, 60's style, materialize right in front of her eyes. She gave a yelp of surprise and backed away from the box and into Booth's chest, who himself, stared wide-eyed at what just appeared before him, and stumbled backwards too, grabbing for the examination table behind them for support.

"Is this, uh, one of Hodgins' experiments or something?" Booth asked. He cleared his throat, straightened up (which was a difficult thing to do since his partner was still leaning on him), and fixed his tie, trying to regain whatever dignity he had left.

Brennan quickly moved away from Booth's chest and to his side and took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control.

"HODGIIINS!" Brennan yelled. Quite loudly, in fact. Seconds later Hodgins emerged from his office, looking a bit amused.

"You… called, Dr. B?" Only then did he notice the police box standing on the platform.

"Uh… Was there a 60's police box at the crime scene?" He asked, even more confused than before.

"This isn't your doing?" Brennan asked, and without waiting for an answer, stepped closer towards the box.

"No, why would I… Then how did it get here?" Hodgins swiped his ID and stepped up to the platform.

"It just… appeared. Woah, hey, Bones! Maybe you shouldn't get so close to that… thing. We don't know what's inside." Booth said, then took out his gun and pointed it at the box. Brennan, as usual, ignored his warnings and circled the box. She reached out a hand to touch one of its sides. It felt like plain old wood.

"What do you mean 'appeared'? That's impossible. It couldn't have just materialized from thin air." Hodgins said, getting worked up. This could be one of the government's secret operations gone wrong.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation. There always is." Brennan said thoughtfully. She was back at the front of the box, where the door was.

"I guess the only way of finding out what it is, is looking inside." She reached out a hand towards the handle. Booth yelled for her to stand back, that it could be a bomb, and at the same moment the door opened from the inside. A very skinny, tall, and attractive man stood at the doorstep, looking around in awe. His hair was golden brown and spiked up in every direction, yet somehow still looked good. He wore a blue pinstripe suit and red sneakers. A blond head peeked out behind him.

Brennan stared.

Hodgins stared.

Booth stared.

The man stared back. Then he broke out into a grin that could melt all of the ice in the North Pole. He stepped down from the doorway and stuck his hands in his pockets. The blond woman behind him stepped out too and walked over to her companion, linking arms with him. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a sweater with the British flag printed on it. She also smiled, the end of her tongue sticking out between her teeth.

"Hello!" The man said cheerfully. He had a British accent.

Booth finally recovered from the shock and remembered that he was holding his gun. He quickly lifted it and pointed it at the man's face.

"Stay right where you are!" He exclaimed. The man's smile immediately disappeared. He turned to the woman beside him.

"Oh look, a gun. I hate guns. Rose, why do people always point their guns at me? Do I have something about me that's… pointable? Is that a word? It should be. What a fun word! Pointable pointable pointable." At which point he started repeating the word over and over again, pronouncing every syllable carefully. He tilted his head slightly back, squinting up at the glass ceiling of the Jeffersonian, which had long since gone dark. After about the twentieth time, Booth cut him off.

"Alright, stop. Just stop, Skinny-Boy. Hands in the air. Step away from the box."

The man groaned, walked up to Booth, and simply plucked the gun out of his hand and threw it behind his shoulder.

"I hate guns." He said. Booth, once again, simply stared. That was a new one. People were usually afraid of guns. That was when Brennan, who up to now stood observing the situation from aside, decided to step in. She faced the man. The look on his face told her that he was expecting a beating or lecture.

That was not her intent.

"Please forgive my partner for aiming his gun at you. It was an unnecessary precaution, and he only did it because you were threatening his role as the dominant male. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and this," she gestured towards Booth "is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. That," now gesturing towards Hodgins, "Is Dr. Jack Hodgins. Now, please state your intentions and your identity, why that police box is standing in the middle of my lab and how it got here, and why you and… Rose, is it? Were in it."

When Brennan finished her speech,

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's my pleasure!" He shook her hand vigorously.

"What a wonderful name. Temperance Brennan. You ask so many excellent questions! I have no intentions whatsoever. That police box is not a police box but the TARDIS, which stands for 'time and relative dimension in space'. It's my… spaceship. We were actually heading towards Flydon Maxima, lovely little planet, 80% water, but my controls got all messed up when someone," He glared at Rose, "spilled tea on the green handle thingy."

Rose spoke up for the first time. "Oi! It was an accident!" She said defensively. "We hit that flying spacey thing and the TARDIS shook! It wasn't my fault!"

"How many times do I have to say this, NO DRINKS ON THE CONSOLE. You are impossible, Rose Tyler." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Booth cleared his throat. The man snapped back to attention.

"Where was I? Right. Green handle thingy. Never really knew what that was for. Anyway, we accidentally landed here and the TARDIS has to rest at least 24 hours before we can leave. Oh! I didn't introduce us. This is Rose Tyler, she's human and my… erm.." He turned to her for help.

"Girlfriend." She said, and smiled up at the man. "He's new at this." She told Brennan.

"Ok. Let me get this straight. That wooden box is a spaceship? Right. Okay pal, how about I drop you and your friend off at the nearest mental institution, how does that sound to you? They'll get you all fixed up." Booth said.

"Oi! I'm not crazy! That _is_ my spaceship! I'm an alien! From Gallifrey! Two hearts!" The man cried, and then grabbed Brennan's hand on put it on the right side of his chest. Sure enough, she could feel a heartbeat.

"This," She breathed "this is impossible!" She moved her hand to the left side of his chest. Another heartbeat. She moved it to the right again.

"How…? This is groundbreaking. I'll have to run some tests, of course, but-"

The man immediately moved away from her and back to Rose's side. He turned serious.

"No tests, you hear? I can show you the TARDIS, take you anywhere and when you'd like to go once it's powered up. But no tests."

For the first time, Hodgins spoke up. His face was red and his hands were shaking.

"So you're an actual alien? Like, from outer space? And that's your spaceship?" He chuckled, then walked up to the man and shook his hand, shaking his whole body with it.

"It is an honor to meet you. I can't believe I'm standing in front of an alien!" Hodgins poked his cheek.

"And you're not even a hologram! I gotta tell you, you did a great job taking a human form. Maybe a bit too skinny. But the hair, oh the hair's great!" Hodgins reached up to touch it, but the man quickly stepped back and moved his hair away.

"Eh! Not the hair, mate! And this is my real form."

"Right. Sorry." Hodgins turned to Brennan. "Dr. B, you can't perform experiments on him! Haven't you seen ET?"

Brennan nodded in agreement.

"But… what, are you? And who are you? You haven't even told us your name." She said.

"I like you, Temperance Brennan. I'm a Time Lord. And my name," He straightened a little, and then broke out into another smile.

"Is the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone will be joining us two chapters from now from the Doctor Who world! A guest that, I think, and hope, everyone loves! Wanna guess who it is? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I like you, Temperance Brennan. I'm a Time Lord. And my name," He straightened a little, and then broke out into another smile._

"_Is the Doctor."_

* * *

"Doctor who?" Booth asked. "Doctor" didn't even sound like a real name. He still wasn't able to wrap his head around it, the fact that he was an alien. It sounded like something out of a science fiction book or like one of Hodgins' conspiracy theories.

And he didn't like this "Doctor". Not one bit. Barging into the lab like that, with no explanations. He'd have to check for him and for Rose in the Scotland Yard database later.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor replied nonchalantly, as if people asked him this all the time.

"Well, we are gonna need some proof that you really are a-what did you call yourself? Time Lord? - And not some secret agent from Scotland Yard. What kind of name is Doctor, anyway?" Booth asked.

"Do you want to see my ship?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Booth's latter question.

"Hell yeah!" Hodgins exclaimed and stepped towards the TARDIS, but after one stern glance from Brennan, he stopped in his tracks.

"I mean. Uh. If, uh, it's okay with you, Dr. B."

Brennan nodded. She moved her gaze towards the Doctor, and broke out into a grin. "I think we'll all be delighted to see your spaceship." She said excitedly, and then giggled and clapped her hands, like a child receiving a new toy. As a scientist, the idea of seeing an actual spaceship was thrilling. But there was one problem it seemed the Doctor hadn't addressed.

"But Doctor, how are we all going to fit in there? It's just a police box." She said. The Doctor and Rose smiled at each-other knowingly.

"Well, I believe you'll find there will be plenty of room. Follow me!" He turned, opened the TARDIS door, and skipped inside. Rose followed and disappeared after him. Brennan and Hodgins exchanged looks, and then quickly walked over to the TARDIS. They were about to enter when Booth's hand caught Brennan's arm.

"This is not a good idea. I don't trust him, Bones." Brennan shook his arm away.

"It's fine, Booth. What could possibly happen?"

"Well I'm staying here. No way I'm getting into a stupid police box with that mad-man."

"Fine!" Brennan spit back. She felt her anger slowly rising. How could he be so ignorant? Miss out on such an opportunity? What could he possibly have to lose?

"Fine!" Booth turned his back to her and folded his arms. Brennan threw the door open and stepped inside.

"Your loss, man." Hodgins said. Booth ignored him, so he shrugged and followed Brennan, expecting to find a small, cramped space with two Brits and his boss shmushed together. What he found instead left him wide-eyed and gaping. He stepped back outside. Circled the box a few times. Knocked on each side. Checked for trap doors or mirrors. It had the regular dimensions of an ordinary police box, and yet…

* * *

"It's bigger on the inside!" Dr. Hodgins exclaimed as he entered the TARDIS for the second time. He stood next to Dr. Brennan, who stared around in wonder. The TARDIS was dark and a bit gloomy since the engines were on minimum power, but still looked impressive to anyone who did not expect it. The Doctor stood next to the console, holding Rose's hand and smiling down at her. She smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder, and together they watched their new acquaintances walk in and out of the TARDIS door, climb up and down the steps, bounce on the yellow jump-seat next to the railing. When Hodgins was about to press on the big red button, because that's what big red buttons are for, impulsive pressing, the Doctor cried, "No! Don't press the big red button!" Dr. Hodgins stepped back quickly, and turned to him curiously. "What does it do?" He asked.

"No idea."

"Can we go somewhere?" Brennan asked, and sat down on the jump-seat. She gathered her hair up in a messy bun.

"The TARDIS has to rest her engines and repower, but tomor-huh, we actually have a tomorrow. That's new- tomorrow I can take you anywhere and anywhen you want!"

"Anywhen? That's grammatically incorrect." Brennan said. Rose raised her eyebrow.

"She's always like that." Hodgins explained.

"Always like what?"

"Nothing, Dr. B."

"I probably should have mentioned that. This is also a time-machine." The Doctor said, and stuck his hands in his trouser-pockets.

"Time travel is impossible." Brennan stated simply.

"That's what I said." Rose said and smiled at the Doctor. For the millionth time he thanked Rassilion that he had Rose Tyler by his side. He squeezed her hand.

"It is not possible for photons or particles of any kind to travel past the speed of light. Also, the term "time" refers to motion. It's impossible to move an object back to its former location unless it is physically transferred there. Since the past is not saved somewhere -it is recorded, but not saved, and it does not exist anywhere once it's already happened and gone- it is not possible to return to it. And the idea of traveling forward in time is ludicrous. How can you be somewhere that hasn't happened yet?"

Rose whistled. That was impressive, compared even to the Doctor. It even made some sort of sense. The Doctor sighed.

"Temperance Brennan, you'll be a great partner in conversations. It's been a while since I've met someone that is at least close to my level of intelligence. However, you are wrong. The most common mistake made by humans is the assumption that time is a line. It's not. It's more like this- and I've explained this before. Oh Rassilion, the angels were a headache- anyway, where was I? Right. Time is more like this great big ball of wibbley wobbley timey wimey stuff. You can travel through the time vortex to another time. I won't get into that because you won't understand the half of it."

It was Hodgins' turn to be impressed. He looked at Rose and she sighed.

"Tell me about it." She said.

"Tell you about what?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing." Rose and Hodgins said simultaneously.

"How about a grand tour, eh?" Rose offered. After some protesting from the Doctor ("But the TARDIS doesn't like new people!"), and a hard elbow-in-the-ribs from Rose ("BEHAVE," She murmured through clenched teeth), the Doctor muttered something to Brennan and Hodgins about following him, and they exited the console room through one of the side-doors, the Doctor dragging his legs and Rose pushing him along after the excited visitors.

* * *

Booth stood outside of the so-called "spaceship", arms crossed, sulking. Bones could be so… infuriating sometimes. So stubborn. She never listened to his advice. This was, he had to admit, part of why he loved her. But sometimes it could really get on his nerves. Now he just needed some time to cool off and soon he would join them inside.

Just a few more minutes.

Booth suddenly remembered that his gun was somewhere on the floor. He spotted it in the near corner of the platform, almost over the edge. He walked over to it, leaned down, picked it up. He straightened up again and decided he had waited long enough and then he could go into the TARDIS now. He was about to open the door when he heard a noise behind him. Someone whispering.

He turned around.

What he saw before him made him scream.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for that cliffhanger there, but I gotta keep you on your feet XD who/what do you think it is?

Also, I know the timey wimey stuff is not accurate, but I don't understand any of it one bit. If anyone here has a better idea about it all than I'd be happy to hear from you.

Next chapter Brennan and Rose will have some girl-talk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to upload this…**

**I know the "special guest" is supposed to join us next chapter but it might take a bit longer. Do you have any guesses on who it is?**

* * *

_Previously: He was about to open the door when he heard a noise behind him._

_He turned around._

_What stood before him made him scream._

* * *

Booth quickly took out his gun and pointed it at what could only be described as a monster. The creature was bald and had pale skin. Its whole face was distorted- protruding cheekbones and Supraorbital bones (he had learned that tem from Brennan), with barely any flesh on it, just skin. Its eyes were deep inside his skull, inside two nooks, and its nose was just two holes. The skin on its cheeks was stretched downward toward its mouth, only it didn't have one. Instead the skin met in a 'v'. The rest of its body looked human (and was dressed in a black rumpled suit), except for its hands, which only had four thick, long fingers.

And even though it had no mouth, the creature spoke.

"_Give usss the Doctoooor and no harm willl come to you or your friendsss"_

The creature's voice was a loud, angry whisper, and sounded like hundreds of voices merging together.

Booth felt completely helpless. He guessed that the gun would be no use against this thing. This was worse than any steroid-pumped drug dealer he had ever come across.

Much worse.

Booth, for once, did the only rational thing that he could possibly do. He reached over to a cart standing close to him and wheeled it forcefully towards the monster. That took it by surprise and off balance, which gave Booth the three seconds he needed to open the TARDIS door and run inside.

* * *

"So that about concludes our tour!" Rose said as they entered the console room.

"Dude, this place is amazing." Hodgins said excitedly, and sat down on the jump-seat. The swimming pool had most impressed him, and he had wanted to stay longer in the botanical garden. There were barely twenty species of plants that he identified. He could spend all day there, it was practically heaven. "Can you teach me how to fly it?"

The Doctor groaned. "Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" He took her to the side.

"It's my ship! She doesn't like them, I can tell." The Doctor hissed, loudly enough that Brennan and Hodgins could surely hear him.

"Doctor. I have a connection with the TARDIS, remember? She's fine with them. And anyway, I've known you long enough that I. Know. When. You're. Lying." She touched his nose with her finger at every word. The Doctor pouted and crossed his arms, huffing.

"I don't like it when people mess with my ship." He muttered.

An idea popped into Rose's head. She leaned in closer to him and pecked him on the lips.

"You play nice and we'll see where that leads." She said slyly.

"Rose Tyler, that's no fair!" He said, trying to contain his smile.

"You never said anything about blackmail not being allowed." She shot back.

The Doctor sighed dramatically and pretended to ponder it over. Then his grin was back in a flash.

"You are good, Rose Tyler. Very good."

They turned back to Hodgins and Brennan, who had, of course, overheard the whole thing and quickly averted their gaze.

Just then, Booth burst in through the doors. All head swiveled in his direction. His gun was in his hand and he looked frightened, but just for a moment, because fright was replaced immediately by confusion and then shock.

"Booth, are you okay?" Brennan asked and walked over to him. He stood gaping at the room and rubbed his head.

"Oh, wow." He said. "How is that- but it's-"

"Bigger on the inside." The Doctor completed. Rose loved to see how pleased he was whenever anyone said it.

"This is-wow-this is amazing." He put his gun back in its holster. "How? I don't understand how-"

"Alien tech." Hodgins explained nonchalantly, like it was obvious.

"Why did you come running in?" Brennan asked again. Only then did Booth snap out of his state of shock and refer to Brennan's question.

"Yeah, I don't know why I came in running like this… like there's a… hole in my memory or something." At this the Doctor frowned. Something didn't seem right. Booth seemed to take no mind of what happened, he was just mildly confused.

"Look, Bones, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's fine, Booth, you were just trying to protect me."

Booth smiled and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. After her confession in the car and he and Hannah broke up, things haven't been completely normal between them.

Booth cleared his throat. "It's getting late. I think we should call it a night." He said.

"Yeah, I should be getting home." Hodgins said.

The Doctor turned to Brennan.

"Can Rose stay with you?"

"Of course."

"Doctor!" Rose protested.

"Rose, it's gonna be cold and gloomy here with the engines off. You should stay with Brennan."

"What about you?" She said. There was a tint of worry in her voice.

"Oh, I'm gonna stay here and work on the old girl's engines." The Doctor said cheerily.

"On your own?" Rose asked. She still didn't like the idea. He noticed her worried look and held both her arms. "I'll be fine." He said gently. She nodded in agreement, and the Doctor grinned and hugged her tightly. When they separated, Rose leaned up and kissed him. The Doctor turned a deep shade of red and moved her back so that they were at arm's length.

"Rose!" He hissed. "Not in front of people!"

"You're blushing!" Rose said in a sing-song voice. The Doctor's blush deepened even more, if it was possible.

"Oi! No I'm not!" He put his hands on his cheeks to hide it. They all laughed except for him. He crossed his arms and glared at Rose, which made her laugh even harder.

"Lighten up, Doctor, I was joking!"

That didn't make him feel any better.

"Next morning I'll come in early and meet you here. We'll have to explain to Cam and Angela what's going on." Brennan said. "Hodgins, you're in charge of that.

"Why me?" Hodgins complained. "Cam will kill me!"

"Because I told you to. I am your boss. Please keep that in mind next time you answer me, Dr. Hodgins."

"And Cam is your boss." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Dr. B."

Brennan, Hodgins and Booth said their goodbyes and exited the TARDIS. Rose lingered behind.

"Don't get into any trouble, yeah?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Weeell, the trouble always comes to me, not the other way around." Rose raised her eyebrow at that.

"What? It's not my fault that the Daleks took over the TARDIS last week!"

"You left the shields down!"

"It was important! I was expecting a delivery from the emperor of Coscos! You know the socks with the glow-in-the-dark stripes can't be found anywhere else." He explained.

Rose shook her head. "Why are glow-in-the-dark socks so impo- oh, nevermind."

The Doctor came up to her and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Rose Tyler." He grinned. Rose stroked his cheek.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

* * *

"I can get you something to sleep in." Brennan said. She had just finished making the couch for Rose.

Rose nodded and Brennan walked off into her room.

It was weird to have this woman in her house. She thought about the things she knew about Rose. She was the Doctor's traveling and romantic companion. British. That was pretty much it. This whole day had been bizarre. She was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Is this okay?" Brennan came back and handed Rose a big blue t-shirt and grey sweats.

"It's great, thanks." She took the clothes from her. "I should have thought about bringing some clothes."

An awkward silence pursued. Brennan tried to think of something to say and failed. The truth was, she was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed, but according to everything Angela had taught her, it would be rude.

"So," Rose started. "How did you and Booth meet?"

"He asked for my help on this case he had. We didn't get along very well and it ended badly, but about a year later he needed me again. This time it went much better, and we're partners ever since."

"Are you… together?" Rose asked. It took Brennan a moment to get what she meant.

"You mean are we romantically involved? No, we're- we're just partners." She had said this countless of times since she had met Booth, and never had it felt less true. Rose raised her eyebrow. "Right."

A pause. It seemed Rose was testing the limits of their new-found relationship.

"I see the way he looks at you." Rose said finally. "And how you look at him." She added sneakily and smiled with her tongue between her teeth. Brennan smiled shyly and sat on the couch.

"It's… complicated. Very complicated. A while ago he told me that he would like to try and start a relationship. I… turned him down. Then he left for Iraq and I went to the Maluku Islands to pursue an archaeological find, and when we came back half a year ago, he had a girlfriend, Hannah. Only then did I realize that… I also had feeling towards him too. But it was too late. Then, about three weeks ago, Booth proposed to Hannah and she said no. We haven't talked about it since." That was the short, simplified version, but getting into the details of their relationship would take the whole night. Rose sat down next to her.

"What's the problem, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has feelings for you, you have feeling for him. You're both single."

"So?"

Rose looked at her like she was crazy. "So, tell him how you feel! You have nothing to lose."

"But I do." She said desperately. "If things don't work out between us, I lose my partnership with him. And I don't want that to happen." Brennan could feel her tears well up. "Can we please talk about something else?" She said quietly.

Rose realized she had hit a nerve. "Yeah, sorry. Didn't mean to butt into anything that isn't my business."

"It's okay."

Brennan had a thousand questions about the Doctor, but she didn't want to be pushy herself. Finally, curiosity got the better of her.

"How did you and the Doctor meet?"

Rose smiled. She, unlike Brennan and more like Angela, seemed happy to share the details with her.

"I haven't talked to my friends in forever, and I never had the chance to tell anyone about him." She explained as if reading Brennan's mind.

"I met him-according to my timeline- about five years ago. These creatures that looked like plastic dolls attacked the shop I worked in, and he saved me. He offered that I travel with him and I agreed. About two years later we," Rose took a deep breath. "we were separated. I was stuck in an alternate universe and it was impossible to come back to this one. Worse two years of my life." She swallowed back tears.

"Then how are you here?" Brennan asked. Wait. Different universes? She mentally noted to talk to the Doctor about that later.

"I managed to build a time-machine in that world and passed through. There was a big mess over here that had to be fixed. After everything was sorted, I stayed. That was when things changed. He finally got the chance to say he loved me. One thing led to another, and here we are." She smiled.

"I love him. He's my Doctor." She paused. "My Doctor." She repeated softly, pondering over the words. Brennan smiled.

"Well, your story is definitely more interesting than mine." She said.

"Booth _is_ good looking." Rose said and giggled.

"He has excellent physique." Brennan said excitedly. "He can carry me quite easily. One time we were rescuing a girl from this crazy serial killer who would kill his victims using their phobias, and there were snakes all around us and I was scared so he carried me on his back, but I was in a wonder woman costume-"

"A wonder woman costume?" Rose said incredulously.

"Yes. It was Halloween and we were on our way to a party when-"

Rose cut her off again. "This sounds like a really great story, but I'm exhausted. You can tell me next morning, yeah?"

"Okay." Brennan got up.

"Good night, Rose."

"Night."

Brennan opened the door to her room and was about to enter it when suddenly she turned back to Rose with a grin.

"The Doctor has wonderful hair." She said slyly and giggled. Rose laughed.

"He really does, doesn't he?" She said.

Brennan turned back to her room and closed the door behind her. Rose lay down on the couch without changing into the clothes that Brennan gave her, covered herself up, and fell asleep immediately, a smile still on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long. I've had a tight schedule. I'll try to be better :)**

**R&R away, my friends!**

* * *

Cam approached the glass lab doors. It was very early, and she was used to getting there even before the guards, so she was surprised to find Brennan and Hodgins standing before the doors, blocking her entrance and view.

"Good morning, Cam!" Hodgins said cheerfully, his voice a bit shaky, his smile too big. Cam immediately knew he was hiding something.

She sighed and put on her best I'm-your-boss-don't-you-dare-mess-with-me face. It was way too early for this. "What did you do?" She asked.

"What? Why would you think I did something? Look!" He handed her a Styrofoam cup. "I even got you coffee! Because, umm, you're such a great boss! And, uh, absolutely nothing is wrong!"

Cam took the coffee. At least she was receiving some benefits.

"Dr. Hodgins, the fact that you got me coffee, which you never do, just points to the fact that something is indeed wrong. Please let me go inside." She walked closer.

"Wait!" Brennan said and blocked her way.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh." For once, Brennan had nothing to say.

"Dr. Brennan, as your boss I demand to know what is going on."

"You'll never believe it." Hodgins said.

"Try me."

Hodgins exchanged looks with Brennan, who nodded. He took a deep breath. "a-british-alien-landed-in-the-middle-of-the-lab-with-his-spaceship-that-looks-like-a-police-box-that's-bigger-on-the-inside-and-he-and-his-girlfriend-are-staying-for-a-bit" He said in one breath.

Cam opened and closed her mouth, speechless, trying to think of what to say. It sounded completely absurd, and yet a part of her believed him. Finally, she said, "Are you sure you didn't just blow something up?"

"No, sorry."

Cam tried to regain her thoughts. This was new.

"Well then, at least let me meet him." She sipped from her coffee, which was only luke-warm. The pair must have been here for a while.

* * *

"Good morning!" The Doctor said cheerfully. The TARDIS had regained her power and now the place was much cheerier with its warm light. He was fiddling with the controls, pulling levers, pressing buttons, adjusting screens, although none of it was necessary. He just needed something to do. Brennan and Hodgins had just come back in with their boss, Dr. Cam Soroyan. She was a dark, thin woman with nice features. She stood staring at the room.

"Hodgins, is this one of your experiments or something?" She asked.

"Nope."

"I have to-" She started, and quickly walked out. The Doctor knew that she would be circling the TARDIS for the next five minutes.

And, five minutes later, Cam strode back in and towards the Doctor, hips a-swaying, a deadly look in her eyes. She reached him and stuck a finger in his chest. He backed away towards Rose.

"You may have my people under your charm, _Doctor,_ but you're not fooling me. I want you and your-your box- to fly away right now and leave us alone. We have enough trouble from serial killers and maniacs as it is, and we don't need any aliens on top of it."

The Doctor raised his hands in submission.

"Alright, I'll leave." He said.

"Wait, what?" Hodgins cried. "You can't leave! You promised to take us on a trip!"

"I'm sorry, Hodgins, but she's your boss. It's her lab. Anyway, been a pleasure. We'll be off."

Just as he said it, a loud noise was heard from outside, like the sound of lighting. The lights dimmed and flickered.

* * *

"Um, how did we get here?" Hodgins asked. They were standing in the hallway leading to the bone room. Brennan and Cam squinted and looked around in confusion, and the Doctor rubbed his head and scrunched his eyebrows together. None of them had any idea how they had gotten outside of the TARDIS and to the hallway. Except for one.

Rose was leaning next to Booth, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. When Brennan saw him, she ran to him and crouched next to his form. Cam joined her.

"What happened?" She asked Rose, and put two fingers on Booth's neck, searching for a pulse. Brennan shook his shoulder.

"Booth. Wake up." He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Wait, do you not remember any of what just happened?" Rose asked.

"Don't try to sit up." Cam warned, but Booth did it anyway, immediately grunting in pain and leaning back down. Brennan laid a reassuring hand on his chest.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Hodgins asked.

Rose looked at him, waiting for the answer he could always provide. Had she imagined those creatures?

The Doctor walked over and crouched next to her, balancing on the balls on his feet.

"If you let me enter your mind, I can retrieve your memories and see what you saw." He said softly.

She nodded, and the Doctor put two fingers on her temples and closed his eyes, concentrating. Rose could feel him in her mind, asking for access to her memories, and she thought about opening a door for him, letting him in. Images flashed before the Doctor's eyes, of creatures in suits with long faces and no mouths, light bolts shooting from their thick fingers. He collapsed in her arms.

"Doctor?" She asked worriedly. He rubbed his head and sat back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mind reading is tiring, that's all."

"So, what was it that made us lose our memories?" Brennan asked, helping Booth sit up, who groaned in the process.

"Aliens. I think they can erase your memory of them from your head. It's brilliant. That way, no-one can ever know what they are fighting against!" He grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there a minute. You mean we won't ever know if we saw them?" Booth asked. He was annoyed with this whole situation. None of it made any sense. He rubbed his face and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Yep."

* * *

"It happened again, Doctor." Cam said. Now they were in front of the lab doors, which were closed. The alarms were going off, and the overhead lights pulsed orange. Brennan was struggling with Booth's weight on her shoulder, and Cam and Hodgins walked over to help her. The Doctor swiveled around and spotted Rose, once again, leaning over a body. He ran over to her.

"What happened?" He asked and put a hand on her back. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"They killed him." She said. The man on the floor next to her was dressed in a security guard's uniform. He had burn marks on his arms and neck. The Doctor unclipped his ID from his shirt pocket.

"Hank Walker." Rose read.

"I am so sorry, Hank." The Doctor murmured. His eyes were cold. He turned back to Rose.

"Tell me everything." He said.

"We where talking when they just… appeared, everywhere. You saw what they look like in my head, yeah?" He nodded for her to go on. "We ran here, tried the doors, but they were locked. Suddenly the security guard, Hank, came running in from the other corridor. Those… creatures, they started talking to us, warning us that-" She paused. She didn't want to continue, because she knew what the Doctor would do. But she had to tell him. "That if you don't come with them, they'll kill us all. I said that there's no way we're giving you up. And then this great big light shot out from their fingers and he-" Her voice broke. "He was trying to protect us. Told us to get behind'm." She bowed her head, and the Doctor could hear her crying. He hugged her tightly and stroked her back.

"You know what I have to do." He whispered into her hair. She backed away from him.

"Oi!" She slapped his arm. "You're not going anywhere. You can't leave them. We know how to deal with this stuff. We need you here." She paused. "_I_ need you here."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," A voice said behind them. It was Hodgins. "But we have a proble- oh no." He glanced down at the security guard and leaned down to him.

"Is that Hank?"

"Hank is dead. Those creatures killed him." The Doctor growled.

"Hank is dead?" Hodgins shook his head in disbelief. "Poor guy. He was great. He would always listen to my theories about the government without complaining. Man, I can't believe this." He shook his head again.

"What did you start to say before?" Rose asked.

"Oh, right. It's kinda hard to explain. You better just come see for yourself."

They followed him back to the main doors. They looked strange, hazy, as if they were inside a bubble. The strangest thing was, that a bullet hung in mid air before them, stuck in the air, its path seen behind it.

"I tried shooting the doors since they were locked, but then this happened.

"It's a time bubble." The Doctor said, scratching his cheek. "Someone trapped us in a moment in time. We can't get out, people can't get in. Even the TARDIS can't leave."

"So we're stuck in here with these creatures?" Brennan asked.

"We are. But I know a man who can help."

* * *

**a/n:** Our special guest is definitely joining us next chapter. Who do you think it is? And why can only Rose remember The Silence? Leave your thoughts in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while. I've been working on Fluffy Oneshots this past week. Which, by the way, I'm writing a special Valentine's story for :D**

***I know it's weird that suddenly Angela is here, but I (please don't kill me) kinda forgot about her and I had to fit her in somehow XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it another Time Lord? That man you talked about?" Cam asked. They were back in the TARDIS. Brennan and Cam were sitting on the jump-seat, and Booth was leaning on the railing, too proud to admit that his back still hurt from the fall.

Hodgins had gone out to find Angela, who had missed the whole alien thing because she had slept in her office last night. It was unlike her, but she had an found something important, and after long minutes of persuading on her side (and some bribary offers), Hodgins finally gave up and left. It was then, when he stepped out of her office, that he had noticed the blue police box.

She had a lot of catching up to do.

The Doctor's eyes darkened at Cam's question. Rose noticed this and squeezed his hand.

"No." He growled. "I am the only Time Lord left." He turned his back to them and fiddled with some buttons on the console.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Cam said quickly, understanding that she had hit a nerve. "I didn't know that-I-I'm sorry."

An uncomfortable silence settled.

Booth quickly changed the subject. "So, who _is _this guy?"

"His name is Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor scrunched up his nose. "He's American."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Booth exclaimed.

"Wait, Jack?" Rose asked, astounded. "How's he gonna get here? Don't you have his vortex manipulator?"

"Right. I guess you're gonna ignore me then." Booth mumbled.

"Nah, I let him keep it. He's a big boy, he can handle it." The Doctor said. Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Well…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe not."

"How're you gonna contact him?"

"The TARDIS has a phone."

"But how can you-oh, never mind." Rose gave up. She didn't want him to start with any timey-wimey explanations that she wouldn't understand anyway.

The Doctor pulled a lever, which made a humming sound and a few clicks.

"That should do it!" He ran over to the TARDIS door, opened it and reached out to grab the phone.

"Why isn't the phone inside?" Booth asked.

"I never get around to it." The Doctor said matter-of-factly, and put the phone to his ear. Someone on the other side must have picked up, because the Doctor's face split into a grin.

"Jack!" He exclaimed. "It's the Doctor! I need your help."

…

"I-er-well-me and my new friends are stuck in a time-bubble with some aliens that attacked us, and, well-"

…

"Of course I know what they are!" He scoffed. "They're-er-well, you see Jack, for some reason the only one that can remember they saw them is Rose and, well-"

…

"Of course I know why! We just-"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Hold on," He turned to Brennan, moving the receiver to his shoulder. What date is it?"

"27th of September."

"What year?"

"2011."

The Doctor repeated the date into the phone.

He glanced at his watch, "12:43 pm."

…

"Washington DC. The Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab."

He smiled again.

"Good man!" He exclaimed.

"Right. Okay. Thanks, Cap." The Doctor put the phone back in its place.

"When's he gonna get here?" Rose asked, nibbling on her finger. The Doctor glanced at his watch.

"Oh, about, 20, 19, 18, 17, 15…"

"Wait, how can he get here in 20 seconds? That's impossible." Brennan said incredulously.

"10, 9, 8,"

"Vortex manipulator. S'like a time machine, only it teleports you to where you need to go. And leaves you a bit sick, if you ask me." Rose explained.

"3, 2, 1!" Booth, Brennan, and Cam braced themselves for something miraculous to happen.

"He's late!" The Doctor pouted. Rose giggled.

"S'only been a few seconds!" She said. "Don't worry, he'll be here."

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. A British alien landed in the middle of the lab in his-what did you call it?"

"TARDIS. Stands for 'time and relative dimension in space'." Hodgins explained.

"Right-his TARDIS- in the middle of the lab, but it's bigger on the inside so it looks like a blue police box. His name is the Doctor-just the Doctor- and he has a blond girlfriend called Rose. _And_ we're stuck in the lab because of a time bubble with some alien things none of us can remember." Angela rubbed her head. "Honey, are you sure this isn't one of your conspiracy theories?"

"Brennan, Booth and Cam saw them too!" He said defensively.

Angela exhaled. "I just can't really wrap my mind around it, you know?"

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in. But listen, this is amazing." Hodgins said excitedly. "Can you believe that we are the first people to-well, probably not the first. If the Doctor can travel in time he must have traveled back too, and talked to other people. And anyway, Rose is human too. But this, Ange, this is fantastic!" He grinned. Angela smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Well, you know, except for the bad aliens. Oh right, the Doctor is getting someone to help us with that."

"I hope all these aliens and running around is good for the baby." She rubbed her very pregnant belly worriedly.

"Are you kidding? We're educating him-or her- from an early age! This is really good." Hodgins said. "And the Doctor is protecting us. He probably has some fancy alien tech that can get us out of here. You know, like a plasma gun or-"

A noise from behind them stopped Hodgins mid sentence. They turned around to find themselves face-to-face with an unfamilliar man. A very handsome man, at that. He had a square-ish face and high cheek-bones, light blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He was wearing a long, dark trench-coat that almost reached the floor, over a dark blue buttoned shirt, dark pants and brown leather boots. He smiled at them, and hormone-riddled Angela found herself blushing.

"Hello." The man said.

"Umm, hi." Hodgins said suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a man called the Doctor. Any idea where might be?"

Hodgins broke into a smile and reached forward to shake the stranger's hand. "Oh, you must be the guy he was talking about! I'm uh, Dr. Hodgins and this is my wife Angela."

"Captain Jack Harkness." The man said. "Great to meet you, Dr. Hodgins." He took Angela's hand and kissed it, not breaking eye-contact with her. "Pleasure to meet you, Angela." He said. Angela flushed. "It's nice to meet you too, Jack. Can I call you Jack?"

"Of course."

"My name is Jack, too!" Hodgins piped up, feeling a bit left out. "I'm also your _husband_, _and_ the father of your unborn child." He mumbled to Angela.

"Oh!" Captain Jack exclaimed. "What a coincidence! So, where's the Doctor?"

"Wait, how did you get here?" Angela asked. Captain Jack pointed to a thick leather band on his wrist. "Vortex Manipulator. Like a time-machine. Um, the Doctor?"

"Oh, right. I'll lead you to him!"

They left Angela's office and walked down the corridor to the main building and up the platform steps. Angela pointed at the TARDIS. "So that's his ship? Looks like a plain old telephone box to m-" She gasped when Hodgins opened the door to reveal the interior of the box.

"This is gorgeous!" Angela exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling and the walls. "And it makes no sense," She added.

"You'll get used to it. Hodgins said and walked up the ramp, supporting Angela with his hand on her back.

Rose spotted the man behind the couple and squealed.

"Jack!" She yelled, grinning. Captain Jack ran up to her and swept her off her feet with a bear-hug.

"Rosie!" He smiled and put her down, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, it's so great to see you!" He turned to the Doctor. "You too, Doc."

"Don't call me Doc!" The Doctor said for the hundredth time, but grinned and hugged him, patting him on the back.

"Wait, so are you two now…" Jack said, pointing at the Doctor and Rose. Rose giggled and snaked her arm around the Doctor's lower back.

"Yeah." She pushed the Doctor's side playfully. "He finally came to his senses."

"Oi! I wasn't the only one who held back. You could've said something yourself, you know." The Doctor whined, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it's about time!" Jack said. "When Donna and I met and Rose came back, she said that she couldn't understand how you haven't-" He stopped when he saw Rose's warning look. The Doctor gazed at something far away behind Jack. He swallowed to clear the lump from his throat, and gripped Rose's shoulder tightly as if it was a lifeboat, and he was drowning. It sure felt like it. Losing Donna was very hard on him. She had been his best friend, and had could talk to her whenever memories of Rose flooded his consciousness and deprived him of his already scarce sleep.

Now, he realized, it was the other way around. He didn't want to imagine what it would've been like if Rose hadn't come back.

"Oh." Jack said quietly. "I'm really sorry, Doctor. What happened?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, but Rose answered before him. "She's… gone." She said, stroking the Doctor's back. He turned to face her and buried his face in her shoulder, holding her tightly. She hugged him back, mouthing to Jack that she'll explain later.

Jack, wanting to give the couple some privacy, turned to the three others that were in the room. Cam and Brennan had been looking him up and down, marveling at the beauty that is Captain Jack Harkness, and quickly averted their eyes. Cam suddenly found a loose string from the upholstery of the seat very interesting. Booth snorted. He didn't like this guy already.

"Hello." He started, and walked up, to Cam and Brennan's disappointment, to Booth. He shook his hand, looking him up and down, eyes sparkling. Booth hadn't a clue on what was happening.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you."

"Stop it." The Doctor warned, his voice muffled. Even when he was upset, he knew when to stop Captain Jack Harkness from flirting with everyone and everything that moved.

* * *

_**A/N:** (I know I'm terrible for brining up Donna. Lord, how I miss her. *shakes fist* Russeeell! It's his fault for what happened to Rose, too. This show, man.)_

_Hope you enjoyed this! Does Jack know what The Silence are? Will they be able to defeat them? And most importantly, who is Jack's biggest love interest from the group? Let me know what you think in the reviews!_

_P.S: PM me if you're interested in being my beta-reader._


End file.
